Remember the Forgotten
by ana0119
Summary: [Dead] A single question can change everything. What if two words had made a greater impact? With a darker past, everything changes. Branches off from episode 24 A Voice from Afar. What if Rudolph's question had made Raven think?
1. 00 Question

  
  
  
Zoids.   
  
00 - Question   
  
What if things had been a little different? "Where's Van?!" What if the words of the prince had an effect? What does the whirlwind of light mean? A darker past for Zi, Raven's chance decision. What does this add up to?   
  
/////////////////////////   
  
"Where's Van?"   
  
He frowned as the question replayed itself in his mind. His answer echoed through his memory. "I don't know." It was the truth. He did not know. Nor did he care. The brat was none of his concern. He had a new mission and that was the end. The Liger had been defeated with the Genosaurer. The threat had been eliminated.   
  
Raven scowled.   
  
But the white organoid had no doubt saved the kid. And as much as Raven loathed to admit it, he did have some considerable skills as a pilot. He could find another Zoid and become a nuisance again.   
  
So he would make sure the kid was dead and then continue on his mission. That was the sole reason he headed to the place of their last battle, the wreck of the Shield Liger.   
  
//////////ZOIDS//////////   
  
The whirlwind of light. It was a whimsical term. And yet, he admitted, it had some meaning. If only they knew what it truly meant…   
  
But perhaps they already did. Somehow, maybe they knew, deep down.   
  
'Where's Van?'   
  
What was it that drove these people to care so much for him? The prince had not cared about his own safety, his only words about the boy he had known for such a short time. And those others were loyal as well, he realized, to stick with him through everything.   
  
And the girl. To risk something like that…   
  
She had no memory of her past, he had learned somewhere along the way. She had no name but the one that boy had given her. And without memory, she had done it purely on instinct, on emotion.   
  
Reviving a dead Zoid. The whirlwind of light. The gift that could only come from the truest devotion.   
  
It was almost like a fairy tale. And he was the villain.   
  
He sat there for a long time, looking at the dancing light, watching those people come and go. It was Shadow who noticed the intruders, the bounty hunters lying in wait. He watched their little plan begin, tricking the driver. Stinger, the Fisherman. He was after the bounty as well.   
  
Abruptly he stood, walking away. He had never known that kind of emotion. He had no ties to anyone. He had no loyalty to Prozen. He hated the man.   
  
He hated everyone.   
  
So why… why did that brat bother him so much? There was no reason. And yet… With the brat plaguing his mind, he wouldn't be able to complete his mission effectively. So then, he would deal with the problem.   
  
With that simple thought, he stood. To find Van.   
  
/////////ZOIDS//////////   
  
  



	2. 01 The Unpredicted Battle

  
  
  
Zoids: Remember the Forgotten   
  
01: The unpredicted battle   
  
///////////////   
  
He watched the ruins for a moment, standing over the body of the unconscious bounty hunter. He didn't want witness. Though, he wasn't sure why.   
  
The source of all his problems was atop those ruins. He stood for a moment on the sand dune. Something was happening.   
  
"Fiona? Fiona!" The brat had stood up abruptly, looking around wildly. He seemed almost scared. Suddenly, he ran forward, looking at the sky and calling to the girl. He did not see the edge of the roof.   
  
He did not fall all the way down. A small ledge stood out of the side of the building, two thirds of the way up. But it was still no small tumble. He didn't move.   
  
Raven sighed in frustration. This kid was idiot. And apparently hallucinating too. Well, if he had managed to break his neck than all the better. Still, he had to make sure.   
  
Unfortunately, Van's neck was almost as hard as his head and quite whole. So this left Raven with a very annoying decision. He could leave the brat at the base of the ruins and leave. Or he could wake him up. Great.   
  
If he left him there, a number of things could occur. One, the bounty hunter could wake up first. While this would probably solve all of Raven's problems, he wanted to defeat Flyheight himself. Two, both might be out for hours. All of Flyheight's friends would be slaughtered by Stinger and the brat would probably have a mental breakdown from guilt.   
  
With a scowl and a few quiet curses, Raven shook the unconscious pilot. Van groaned, slowly opening his eyes. His reaction would have been mildly amusing in any other situation.   
  
"Raven!" He looked torn between fear, anger and shock. Finally, surprise seemed to win. "What are you doing here?! What's going on?!"   
  
"You're too obstinate to just die and you're probably going to continue getting in my way. We're going to fight again and this time I'll make sure you don't bother me again."   
  
"Fight? Here?" This had to be a dream. Raven was crouching in front of him, asking for a rematch. But he didn't even have a Zoid.   
  
"No. If you would look around, you'll see that the mercenaries are back and they have a new friend, who is probably getting ready to murder your friends right now. If you want to save them, take this guy's Guysack and go. We'll fight afterwards."   
  
This was definitely a dream, Van decided. Raven was telling him to go save his friends. Well, no reason not to play along. Climbing into the cockpit, he looked back one last time. As the Zoid quickly disappeared from view, Raven sighed and frustration and followed at a slower pace. What in the world was he doing?   
  
//////////ZOIDS//////////   
  
"Fiona! Zeke! You're okay!" Van smiled brightly, running up to his friends. He could barely believe everything that had happened. Zeke and Fiona had come back from the whirlwind of light and a brand new Liger had emerged as well.   
  
"Great job, Van!" Dr. D clapped him on the back. "I knew you'd work things out."   
  
"No time for celebration now, doc. Gotta go." He was already climbing into the Liger's cockpit.   
  
"Go where?" Moonbay looked at him incredulously.   
  
"I gotta check something out." He laughed nervously at the look Moonbay gave him. "Well, you see, I think I might have run into Raven at the ruins and he wanted a rematch. To make sure I stop being a problem." Oh boy… It seemed a lot worse now that he'd said it.   
  
"Raven?! We have to get out of here on the double! There's no way you can beat him, even with the Blade Liger!"   
  
"Have a little faith, would ya! I can take him!" Van scowled as the cover closed over the cockpit.   
  
"Your spirit is admirable, but she's right." Raven stood atop a dune, dark and foreboding. Slowly the Genosaurer appeared behind him. "This time you won't be so lucky."   
  
The battle began quickly, Zeke merging with Liger, Shadow watching impassively from the sidelines. The Blade Liger was much faster than the Shield Liger, but it seemed that would not be enough. As Van struggled to avoid the continuous barrage of attacks sent at him, he began to wonder if there was any hope of success this time.   
  
He just didn't understand. Why would Raven have first helped him, then decide to fight him practically to the death? Before, it had been a matter of Van interfering with either Prozen's plans or with Raven himself. Prozen couldn't have possibly ordered Raven to attack now. So why?   
  
"Why are you doing this? Is it because you were ordered to?" There was a pause before the answer.   
  
"No. I told you, you're becoming a nuisance and I'm going to make sure you never interfere again." The words were cold and certain.   
  
"But why? I'm trying to help Rudolph. Why do you care? It has nothing to do with you!"   
  
"You idiot, I'm part of the Imperial army. I work for Prozen. He wants the prince dead. I'm doing my job."   
  
"How can you work for someone like that?! Don't you know what he's doing? Why would you want to be part of it?!"   
  
Van wondered what exactly he could hope to accomplish. This was Raven he was trying to reason with. The guy who mercilessly murdered Zoids and people, destroyed bases single-handedly. But somehow, he felt that Raven was still a person. There must be some rhyme or reason behind his actions. He had helped him before, at the ruins. Didn't that mean something?   
  
"You're not doing for the army. So why don't you just quit? Why continue to destroy everything? Why? It's wrong!"   
  
"Why not?" There was something different about his tone. Something that made Van tense and shiver. A deep anger, cold and dark, just below the surface. "Why leave the army? They give me what I need. I hate Zoids. My goal is destroy each and everyone. I hate people like you. Always talking about justice and what's right. There is no such thing in the world. You know nothing of reality. You will die."   
  
There was no time to dodge as the Genosaurer charged forward, claws digging into the Liger, picking it up and throwing it away. Giving him no time to recover, the dark Zoid attacked again, slicing the Liger's side. As the blue Zoid collapsed, the Genosaurer opened fire on its defenseless opponent.   
  
"Stop!"   
  
Raven turned to look at the girl as she stood, determined. "Why should I?"   
  
"Why? Why do you feel so much anger, so much hatred?" Fiona stared at the Genosaurer defiantly, yet somehow desperately. Her time in the Liger with Zeke had changed something. She could feel the emotions flowing off the pilots, the feelings coming from Raven threatening to engulf her, drown her in a flood of despair. If this was only a trickle of what he felt…   
  
"Please, please stop. Can't you see this will lead only to more pain and suffering? I don't know what happened, what made you feel this way, but destroying all Zoid is not the solution. Why do you help Prozen when you know what he seeks to accomplish?"   
  
As she spoke, Fiona slowly moved forward, arms rising toward the dark Zoid. She could feel the effect of her words. There was frustration, anger, but the strongest response was to the regent's name. What was Raven's connection to him? Van carefully chose his words. Raven didn't think like a normal person. There was no way to know what would set him off.   
  
"Raven, please stop. We're trying to help Rudolph. If he doesn't return to the capital, Prozen will take over. Why are you helping someone like that? Wouldn't you rather be your own free person?"   
  
"Shut up!" The Liger pilot stopped short, cut off by the sudden shout. "Shut up! You don't know anything! I'll kill you!"   
  
Raven had stopped caring about death and killing long ago. All the same, he did not attack villages, or those in the sidelines of a battle. In a calmer frame of mind, he would have obliterated the Liger. In a fit of rage, he aimed for a more immediate target. Fiona.   
  
"Get down!" The blonde girl could do little but stare in terror as the giant claw shot toward her. Just in time, Moonbay tackled her, sending both out of the way of the attack.   
  
The Genosaurer stumbled off balance as the black Command Wolf came to life, firing at the other Zoid. Shadow roared, ramming the larger Zoid. The Genosaurer roared, feeling the anger of its pilot.   
  
"Shut up! You don't understand! You don't know anything! Free?! I can never be free! You could never understand!"   
  
"Raven!"   
  
The Genosaurer rose to the skies, boosters flaring. In seconds, it was gone. Van stared after it, anger, confusion, and an odd sadness all swirling together.   
  
"Raven…"   
  
///////////////ZOIDS/////////////////   
  
Ah well, there's the chapter. Short and weird. Totally OOC too. Oh well.   
Let's see…. The reason I'm using that episode is it's the one I can watch any time. We just got Tivo (useless thing) and it recorded this episode. So I decided to write a fic about Raven helping Van. When I first saw the episode where Van sulks after finding the whirlwind of light, I wondered what would have happened if he had really gotten hurt falling off the ruins. So that went in too. And finally there will be a touch of sci-fi later on concerning the Ultimate X and a darker idea about Zi's past.   
  
I also started another story called Searching. Please check it out. I will continue the one that gets a review first.   
  
I guess… I have no idea where this is going. Um… I'll try to work with the original storyline but… Pairings are up in the air. I'll probably try to focus on Raven, but add some stuff about Van and co. too.   
  
Thank you for your time. Next chapter: A key part of battle is analyzing all that happens, remembering and learning. Thinking over the strange events, all continue their missions. But how has this encounter changed their perceptions of the world and, more importantly, each other?   
  



	3. 02 Aftermath

  
  
  
A/N: Ah well, this story has reviews. Amazing. Seeing as how Searching has none, this will be the one continued.   
  
Now it's time for a rant on pairings. One of the reviews said that this seemed like a Raven/Van pairing. The truth is I like that pairing. However, there won't be any actual romance until later, if at all. I still haven't decided. And even if so, it'll be fairly tame.   
  
Another change concerns Fiona. I don't particularly like the way she starts acting after the business with the Blade Liger. She seems almost less lively. So in this fic, she will not have regained any of her memories. Instead, she has the fun new ability to sense feelings of others.   
  
  
Zoids: Remember the Forgotten   
  
02. Aftermath   
  
Silence hung heavily over the campfire as each member of the small group sat absorbed in his or her own thoughts. It was Dr. D who finally broke the oppressing stillness.   
  
"Alright, that quite enough of that. We've mopped a little. Now we should try to think about what happened critically. Maybe we can learn something." Five pairs of eyes, four human, one organoid, turned to look at him. "Van, why don't you start? Tell us exactly what happened after you left camp."   
  
"Well, I went to the ruins nearby. They're just like the ones back home. Then Rudolph came. Um… we talked and he left." No one questioned this rather edited version of the events. It was, after all, not the issue here. Van frowned. He wasn't sure exactly what happened then himself.   
  
"I thought… I heard Fiona. She said something about seeing the stars. And then… it just stopped." The blonde girl looked confused, not quite sure if this happened. "I started running. I think I fell off the ruins. The next thing I know, someone's shaking me. I thought it was a dream. Raven was there. He said I was too stubborn to just die and would probably bother him again and that he wanted a rematch. Then he said that the mercenaries were back with someone new, Stinger, and he was getting ready to murder you guys, and I should take the Guysack and go, and we would fight afterwards."   
  
Everyone sat silent for a moment, taking in the story. Van sighed, looking back into the fire. Finally, Dr. D spoke up again.   
  
"Well, I'm no shrink, I think something pretty bad must have happened to the kid. He doesn't look much older than you, and yet he's got more issues than most battle-scarred soldiers."   
  
"I could feel it." Everyone turned to Fiona. This was the first the girl had spoken in a while. "I'm not sure how, but I can sense emotions. I can tell what other people are feeling. And Raven… there's just so pain and anger…" She shivered.   
  
"Alright, I know where this is going." Dr. D sighed. Why did things have to get even more complicated then they were now? "You want to help this Raven fellow. I'm not going to try to stop you. But right now I think it is best if you continue traveling toward the capital. Everything will be much easier once Rudolph is back where he belongs. And you can try to find some records on Raven." He turned to Van.   
  
"Meanwhile, you should work on becoming a better pilot. The Blade Liger should be able to match the Genosaurer in speed, but that won't mean much unless you become as good a pilot as Raven. I have a feeling he won't listen to a word you say until after you beat him. Not to mention that the Genosaurer itself is too strong a Zoid to be left to just roam around like that. I'll try to find someway to neutralize that charged-particle gun of his."   
  
With that, the old man stood, preparing to leave. 'And try to figure out why he looks so darn familiar,' he thought silently.   
  
////////////ZOIDS////////////   
  
A scream suddenly shattered the quiet of the desert. An explosion followed soon after. The remaining Cannon Tortoise (is that what they're called?) backed away, looking in terror at the dark Zoid.   
  
Moments later, only twisted wrecks of metal remained. The distinctive sound of the foot lock heralded the final fate of the base seconds before a beam of light swept through.   
  
In the skies above, purple Redlers desperately flew at top speed, hoping against hope to escape the merciless destruction.   
  
They needn't have worried. The pilot looked blankly after them, the Zoid unmoving. He didn't understand why it affected him so much. Just a few words had changed everything.   
  
It scared Raven. He hated that. And yet, he realized that this time he wouldn't be able to run away. Before he had always pushed the feeling, any feeling but anger, down, away, out of his mind. He wanted to destroy all Zoids. He would destroy all Zoids. And everything was to that end. Any emotion he couldn't push away, he turned into anger, changing it to fuel his desire for destruction.   
  
But now… even as he fought the Republican Zoids, all he could think of were those words. He was helping Prozen. He was providing Zoid cores. Cores for Prozen to feed to that … thing.   
  
It scared him as well. The overwhelming hatred, the evil that radiated from that tank, muted as it was by sleep, seemed to gather around him, pulling him in. It was all he could to not let Prozen know.   
  
And he was helping bring that thing to life.   
  
Shadow had been silent since they had left the battle with the Blade Liger. The organoid could feel his master's uncertainty, the confusion and bewilderment. He did not try to pursue the Redlers, only watching from atop a cliff.   
  
Seeing Raven like this worried him. And yet he could not help feel that perhaps it was for the best. His master had been headed down a path that would inevitably lead to his destruction. Perhaps now he could begin to heal the wounds that he had hidden so long.   
  
They had stopped near a ruin as night fell over the desert. Like the night before, Raven simply stared at the sky as the stars appeared one by one. He couldn't go on doing this. Prozen would eventually figure out he was letting Zoids get away.   
  
_Wouldn't you rather be your own free person?_   
  
He scowled darkly, forcing the thought out of his mind. He shouldn't care about that brat or anything he said. And yet…   
  
He cared.   
  
////////////////ZOIDS//////////////////   
  
With a roar, the Blade Liger easily sliced off the cannons of the opposing Zoids. The camouflaged lizard-types collapsed, command systems frozen.   
  
Inside the cockpit, Van smirked. For a moment though, his expression turned thoughtful as Fiona and Moonbay cheered over the comm. unit. Then he smiled again. This was his first step in becoming a better pilot. Good enough to beat even Raven.   
  
//////////////ZOIDS/////////////////   
  
Another pointless chapter. Short too. Basically, it changes slightly the events of "Memories of Zi" episode. Raven lets the Redlers go and Van defeats the weird lizard Zoids of the mercenaries without Fiona calling to Zeke.   
  
Now a note on the format of this story. Because I'm a lazy person, we'll pretend that everything goes like it should for the next few episodes: "The Savior", "Run, Wolf!" and "Heroes of the Sky." It really doesn't add much to the story. So the next chapter picks up after Rosso and Viola have stolen the Storm Sworders, but there'll be a minor change in the last.   
  
So, please review.   
  



	4. 03 To Win by Losing

  
  
  
Zoids: Remember the Forgotten   
  
03. To Win by Losing   
  
Raven looked down at the Republican base without much interest. It looked exactly like all the other bases he had destroyed.   
  
He saw no point in destroying this one. It would change nothing in the grand scheme of things. So there would be several dozen Zoids less in the world. They cores would feed the monster Prozen was creating. The only question was which is the greater evil.   
  
He wasn't sure. And he didn't really care. He was supposed to have destroyed the base that morning. He smiled slightly. It was still standing. Prozen wouldn't be happy when he found out.   
  
Not that it mattered in the end. He had received no further orders, and he could as easily destroy it before moving on. The minister seemed to underestimate the Genosaurer's speed.   
  
What was Flyheight doing at this point? He couldn't have reached the capital yet. But he would probably be pretty close. The coronation ceremony was less than a week away. On one hand, he hoped Flyheight reached Guygalos in time, though he wasn't quite sure why. On the other, he knew what would happen then. The crown prince would become emperor. And then…   
  
Why was he thinking of Flyheight anyway?   
  
With a scowl, he stood up, walking to the Genosaurer. Just as he prepared to start the Zoid, the comm. unit beeped. Prozen's face appeared on the screen.   
  
"Raven. I have your new orders. Return to the empire and head to the Valley of Heroes. A certain pest is beginning to annoy me. He will be passing through Wind City in two days. Destroy him. Have you destroyed the last base?"   
  
Raven glanced at the base through the open cockpit door.   
  
"Yes."   
  
"Good. A recovery team is on their way. Proceed to the valley." The transmission cut off abruptly and Raven smiled as the Genosaurer sped away. It seemed he would see Flyheight again soon. And Prozen was in for a very nasty surprise.   
  
//////////////ZOIDS//////////////   
  
It was pure chance he happened upon the unconscious man. Shadow had first noticed the small dark spot barely visible against the barren ground. Raven looked expressionlessly at the prone figure.   
  
The man wore the uniform of an Imperial soldier. It was torn and dirtied but he guessed it was probably that of a Major. He had passed several miles from what remained of an air base, which Prozen had taken command of. It was logical to assume the man had been a soldier there.   
  
Except Raven knew he wasn't. Major Karl Schubaltz detested Prozen.   
  
He had never been sure what to think of the Major. Schubaltz was probably the only honorable soldier in the army, always worrying about civilians and the price of war. His views and honor code sharply clashed with Prozen's policies of victory at any cost.   
  
Raven scowled. He couldn't just leave the man there. There was no human habitation for at least two days of foot and the Major was already in no condition to travel.   
  
Well, the Imperial army needed to have at least one honorable soldier.   
  
/////////////ZOIDS//////////////   
  
Van scowled darkly. It was horrible, what had happened at Wind City. A peaceful town, destroyed for no reason. They needed to get Rudolph to the capital as quickly as possible. Then perhaps the imperial troops could be brought under control.   
  
The Gustav was unusually silent, not even Moonbay having the heart to sing her usual song. The silence began to way heavily, oppressing all. Half-heartedly, she tried to start a conversation.   
  
"Remember how we said there were Zoid competitions held here a long time ago? Well, the battle grounds are just ahead."   
  
"Really? Can we go see them? Maybe there'll be someone to fight!" Van perked up at the mention of Zoid battles. Being depressed simply didn't suite him. In the back of his mind, he still thought of the village, but everyone needed a distraction at this point.   
  
"Hmph. Yeah, go ahead, take a detour. Rudolf'll be an old man by the time we get him to the capital." Irvine shrugged, his heart not really in protesting.   
  
"Alright!" Van, Fiona and Rudolf cheered. Moonbay smiled, speeding up the Gustav and breaking out into song.   
  
///////////////////ZOIDS/////////////////////   
  
"Doesn't look like much…" Van complained, looking down at the giant pit. The walls were almost completely vertical to the ground and rose up sharply for several hundred feet. A Zoid could easily jump down into the pit, but getting out would not be nearly as simple.   
  
There were two entrances to the arena, narrow passages cut out of the surrounding rock. The competitors could enter through those, as well as the maintenance and clean up crews.   
  
"It's empty." Van knew it had been ridiculous to expect someone to be here, but he still felt disappointed. Irvine looked at him in almost contempt   
  
"What did you…"   
  
Suddenly, heavy footsteps echoed through the empty stadium. Everyone froze, listening intently. The steady pattern grew louder and every head turned to look at the entrance on the other side of the stadium. A shadow fell across the wall. And then…   
  
The Genosaurer entered the arena.   
  
Before the others could react, the Blade Liger roared and jumped to face the dark Zoid. Van held the controls tightly, watching the Genosaurer.   
  
"So we meet again, Flyheight. This time you won't get away." Raven's voice was level and devoid of emotion.   
  
"We have to stop them! Van'll get killed!" Rudolph looked up at Moonbay desperately. "Remember what happened last time they fought?"   
  
"Come on, kid, have a little faith. Van's gotten a lot stronger. And besides, it's not like the Gustav can outrun the Genosaurer." Moonbay shrugged. This was one of those times when you could only pray. Fiona nodded slightly, watching the battlefield intently. Irvine frowned slightly, looking into the distance behind them, eye-scope refocusing.   
  
The battle began quickly, the Genosaurer attacking first. The Liger dodged, countering. Neither landed a hit, the pilots only warming up, testing each other.   
  
"Raven…" Van began. "Why are you doing this?"   
  
"This again? You don't give up, do you? I was ordered to. You can't be that thick headed. You know as well as I do that Prozen wants the little prince dead. You've become a nuisance. I was sent here to take care of you."   
  
As the two continued their battle, neither noticed the three new Zoids that had arrived. Moonbay and Rudolf watched in shock as three Saber Tiger, one gold and two silver, came to a stop near the Gustav. The Command Wolf turned to face them, Irvine ready to attack.   
  
The cockpit of the gold Zoid opened and two men jumped out.   
  
"Your highness! I am glad you 're safe."   
  
"Major Schubaltz!" The blond man saluted to the prince.   
  
"So it's true then? Prozen is after the crown prince?" The other man, much older frowned deeply, looking at the arena.   
  
"Yup. And just about everyone believes him. So we've got the whole Imperial army after us. And now Raven too." Moonbay sighed, looking back to the battle. It seemed that the new Zoids wouldn't attack, so she'd worry about them later.   
  
"Why do you keep working for Prozen when you know he's not the rightful ruler of the empire? What do you stand to gain from him coming to power?" Van avoided mentioning anything about "wrong" and "right" actions, remembering the reaction it had drawn before.   
  
"Why not? What would I gain from the little prince coming to power? Why would I want the war to end? The longer it goes on, the more Zoids I can destroy. And brings me closer to my goal."   
  
Van moved the Liger to dodge the next strike, wondering what to do next. He doubted there was any point in asking why Raven hated Zoids. He wouldn't get an answer. But he couldn't understand how anyone could hate Zoids. Especially if they piloted them on a regular basis. Actually, that gave him an idea…   
  
"Do you really want to destroy all Zoids? All of them? Even Shadow?"   
  
The Genosaurer froze abruptly.   
  
"What's Van doing? Why doesn't he attack?" Irvine growled in anger as the Blade Liger simply waited.   
  
"I don't think Van was trying to distract him." Moonbay wasn't sure she liked the way this was going but there was little she could do either way. Van probably knew the most about Raven so perhaps it was best to leave this to him. "Though I don't quite understand what he's trying to do."   
  
"He's trying to convince Raven to stop." Fiona spoke quietly, not taking her eyes off the field.   
  
"Come on! This is Raven we're talking about! The guy destroys whole bases without a second thought! He butchers Zoids on a regular bases. He even destroyed the Shield Liger!"   
  
"It does seem unlikely." Everyone, save Fiona, turned to look at Schubaltz in surprise. "He's Prozen's pet soldier. He has nothing to gain from letting you go."   
  
"And yet he helped you." The older man spoke up suddenly. "A large dark Zoid just like that one stopped near our house a little while ago. A young man came out, and asked for directions to this place. Then he said he had done his share of community service for the next century, left you and sped away."   
  
"That's enough! I don't need advice from the likes of you! It's time to fight!" Raven shook away the doubts that had begun to creep into his mind. He had gotten through life by concentrating on one goal at a time. He would defeat Flyheight. Everything else could wait.   
  
"I guess this means you won't listen to anything I say 'til after the fight. Well, that's fine by me!" Raven frowned slightly. "If you win, I'll never pilot a Zoid again!" His friends looked at the Liger in shock. "But if I win, you quit the army!"   
  
Raven stared in shock at the image of the Blade Liger. That idiot was serious. Was Flyheight willing to risk not piloting Zoids just to get him to quit? Why…   
  
No. It didn't matter.   
  
"I won't lose! Let's go, Shadow!"   
  
"I'll take that as a yes! Zeke!"   
  
Both organoids roared and disappeared in a flash of light, fusing with the Zoid of their partner. The battle began in earnest, the Zoids moving faster than before. Now blows were landed, though none serious, just scratches on the armor.   
  
Flyheight had gotten better, Raven admitted, a lot better. He fired several shots from the guns on the Genosaurer's back, the Liger dodging and answering with a volley of its own.   
  
They seemed evenly matched, neither gaining an advantage. He had told Shadow to only do as much as the silver organoid could do. Zeke, he thought its name was, was not nearly as powerful as Shadow, but Raven wanted to win of his own skill. He wanted to prove that he did not rely on the organoid in battle.   
  
The Blade Liger was much stronger than its predecessor, faster as well. It was faster than the Genosaurer, in fact. But it also had thinner armor and fewer weapons.   
  
Raven didn't waste time aiming properly, instead firing in the general direction of his opponent. The Liger dodged easily. Suddenly, the Genosaurer rushed toward it, claw extended. As the dark Zoid moved back, one of the Liger's legs buckled.   
  
"You've gotten better. But you're still no match for me." He smirked as the blue Zoid struggled to stand again. "You should quit while you still can."   
  
"No way! Like you said yourself, I'm obstinate! And my spirit is the best thing about me! There's no way I'm giving up!" Raven shrugged. He had expected a response like that. The brat redefined obstinate.   
  
The Liger moved abruptly, extending its blades and dashing forward. He dodged the first strike. It was the second that hit. The Genosaurer barely had time to turn as the Liger attacked. All Raven could do at that point was duck. The glowing yellow blade sliced cleanly through all three guns, the one on the head and two on the back.   
  
Raven scowled as he forced the Genosaurer around to face its opponent. This Zoid was far from the easiest to handle. The controls were much harder to move than most Zoids, heavy, almost as if they were connected to the giant metal bulk. He would have much rather preferred a faster Zoid, but he had not felt the need to complain before.   
  
But against the Blade Liger, speed was of essence. Still, he would not lose.   
  
Would he?   
  
He had never even considered the idea before. Defeat had never been an option. He was the best. He couldn't lose to a bunch of amateurs playing soldier. There simply was no way.   
  
But now… but now he could lose. To this brat who came out of nowhere with an organoid and a Shield Liger and simply refused to give up. No matter how many times Raven beat him to the ground, he would always come back, challenging him. Except this time Raven had made the challenge.   
  
And he might lose.   
  
But how was it possible? Deep down, he admitted that Flyheight had potential. He could become one of the greatest Zoid pilots in history, given the time. But he had barely been able to handle his Zoid last time they fought. There was just no way he had improved enough to match Raven in suck a short time.   
  
If Raven hadn't been holding back. It came as a surprise to him, almost making him forget to dodge.   
  
He was holding back. If he had wished, he could have already destroyed the Liger. There were numerous open points he automatically saw in the Zoid's defenses. And yet he did not attack. Everything he had done so far had been just enough to match Flyheight. He wasn't even trying to win.   
  
He growled, the familiar anger resurfacing. Gripping the controls tightly, he let it wash over him, welcoming it. This he knew, this rage, this hatred, even if it was only a mask. He was in control of this.   
  
Van barely registered the fact that the Genosaurer had moved when he was suddenly flung back, deep cuts in the Liger's front. Before the Zoid could rise, its opponent moved again, picking it up completely off the ground and flinging it away. The Liger plowed into the ground, before coming to a stop.   
  
Van struggled to get the Liger on its feet. His eyes wide, he looked at the Genosaurer as it stood menacingly nearby, simply waiting. Had Raven been playing with him before? Had he ever stood a chance?   
  
He shook himself mentally. This was not the time for doubts. He would win, he had to. Not for himself, but for Rudolf and all the people who would die under Prozen's rule. And even for Raven.   
  
"The enemy has been weakened. We'll take it down now."   
  
As the comm. unit buzzed, everyone abruptly realized that black Redlers had appeared in the sky.   
  
"You stay out of this!" The Genosaurer roared at the airborne Zoids.   
  
"Too late."   
  
In the two seconds after the missile fired, Van wondered why it seemed so odd. Then it exploded, sending a swarm of dark dots speeding toward the ground. He stared in shock as the long black shafts fell toward the battlefield. There was no way to aim them. But there was no need to.   
  
(You know, the attack Irvine once tried on Raven's Saber Tiger, and the Backdraft used on the Blitz team after kidnapping Lena.)   
  
The ground shattered all around him, but shots rang out, and not a single spear hit the Liger. The Saber Tigers turned away, satisfied, now aiming at the Redlers in the sky. The flying Zoids avoided the blasts, pulling out of reach. Another missile exploded, now showering the Gustav and the Command Wolf with giant spears.   
  
"Fiona! Moonbay!" Van spun the Liger around toward the cliff, already knowing there was nothing he could do.   
  
Suddenly, a distinctive sound echoed through the arena, two thumps, one followed by another. The sound of the foot lock of the Genosaurer.   
  
"Stay out of this! I told you, I'll handle this alone!"   
  
The charged particle beam flared just above their heads, burning away the spears. It rose as the Genosaurer lifted its head, destroying the shocked Redlers. Slowly, it moved to the side, pursuing those that had not yet been in its path.   
  
"If you're attacking us, then you're with them!!"   
  
The last Redler dodged out of the way just in time, circling around the Genosaurer. Raven pushed at the controls, even more unwielding than usual, turning the Zoid against the foot lock.   
  
"Hang on, Shadow. Just a little longer." He could feel the Genosaurer overheating, the cockpit growing hotter. It was like an inferno, the controls burning into his hands. The Zoid shuddered as several spears pierce it, coming from another missile.   
  
Just then, the last Redler was burned away into dust.   
  
As the instruments began to explode around him, Raven smiled ruefully.   
  
"Heh. I guess this means… I lost."   
  
"Raven! Get out of there! The Genosaurer is going to explode!"   
  
Raven hung his head, gripping the controls as he gritted his teeth. Damn him! Damn that brat! Why did he have to act like he cared? Like his life actually meant something. If there was any reason Raven regretted dying, it was that he would not be able to pound Flyheight into the ground one more time, and make him understand that the world wasn't perfect.   
  
Or was he just bitter? He had lost before the battle had even begun.   
  
_Even Shadow?_   
  
"Shadow?"   
  
"Raven!!" Van watched in horror as the Genosaurer burst into flame just a beam of light escaped the doomed Zoid.   
  
Jumping out of the Liger, he ran to where Shadow had landed. The organoid wouldn't have left Raven, he was sure. Zeke had saved him time and again. So there was a chance…   
  
As the black organoid reformed in place of the light, its chest panels opened, the pilot emerging from the wires. Raven stumbled forward, almost collapsing. Behind him, Shadow fell to the ground, exhausted.   
  
Raven looked back to the organoid for a moment, not noticing the Liger pilot as he ran up to the two. The soldier crouched in front of Shadow, laying a hand on the Zoid's neck. He pulled out a small blue-green crystal and placed it in the organoid's open jaws. Zoid magnite (is that right?) was rare, but there were some perks to being one of the empire's best pilots.   
  
Shadow recovered quickly, rising to its feet. Raven followed suit more slowly, blocking out any protests from his body. Behind him, the Gustav and three Saber Tigers had arrived on the arena floor, their passengers now waiting just behind Flyheight. He payed them no heed, beginning to walk away.   
  
"Raven! Where are you going?!" The soldier's face hardened.   
  
"I lost, Flyheight. And it's a long way to Guygalos."   
  
"You're going to walk there?" Moonbay looked at him in disbelief. She hadn't expected Raven to take loosing so seriously or, in fact, keep his end of the deal at all.   
  
"I demand a rematch!" Everyone turned to look at Van in surprise, startled by his outburst. "It's not a real victory if you're holding back!"   
  
So he had known. Raven looked at him for a moment with an indefinable expression. Then he sighed.   
  
"You idiot."   
  
As everything receded into darkness, Raven wondered why exactly Van bothered catching him as he fell to the ground.   
  
/////////////////////ZOIDS///////////////////   
  
Like I said, I'm not particularly happy with this. But I guess it's not too bad. If you find anything confusing, please let me know. Also, an important note. If you want this story to continue, I need at least three reviews. I have a policy of giving stories three chapters to earn six reviews, then two reviews per chapter after that. This story has five for three chapters, but I got three reviews for chapter 2 alone. So here is the next. But three reviews are needed.   
  
  



End file.
